


Gaining Experience - A Short Fire Emblem Heroes Erotic Story

by anomalous_scripter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Breasts, Dancing, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalous_scripter/pseuds/anomalous_scripter
Summary: Lene, blaming her inexperience on being unable to portray sexual passion in a dance, finds herself approaching the Order of Heroes' Summoner Kiran for help.
Relationships: Leen | Lene/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 14





	Gaining Experience - A Short Fire Emblem Heroes Erotic Story

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a follow-up for this one in mind. Thanks for reading.

Training exercises over, the Summoner found himself back in the Order's headquarters once more. Worn ragged by the almost violent rigor of the day, all that was left on his mind was to bid farewell to his subordinates and hand off the burden of supporting his weight to a chair. That was, of course, until a familiar face from the day's exercises made themselves evident.

"Hey, Kiran!" a green-haired dancer proclaimed, succeeding in fetching the robed individual's attention. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, Lene." Kiran responded, mustering all the remaining energy he could into a vaguely charismatic greeting. "Truth be told, I'm more worn out than I'd expected to be. I'm surprised you're still this spirited."

"Dancing has a way of building stamina." Lene giggled back, something about her address concealing a true intent. "Say, I had something I wanted to talk to you about... privately." Her face flashed a brief shade of pink, breaking her eye contact with the Summoner. 

Despite his weary state, he couldn't very well deny her, lest his integrity as a commander be compromised. "Privately? I don't know if I could help you if it's a personal problem, but you're welcome to come to my quarters later."

"Really? Thanks!" she nearly shouted. "I'll explain there, my apologies for not telling you now. I'll see you soon."

Lene turned heel and walked away, a light skip in her step. Kiran found himself further perplexed, questioning what in all of Askr a dancer would come to him for, personally at that.

That night, a gentle knock found itself at Kiran's door, of which soon made way for the pink-dressed girl, somehow seemingly more energetic than that afternoon. After some passing comments on Kiran's choice of decoration, or rather lack thereof, Lene mustered the courage to put everything on the table.

"I'm trying to perfect a dance, but I don't quite think I can convey the emotion I want with it." she began. "The performance is supposed to portray passion... between lovers, with one segment when-" she choked, once again averting her gaze and flushing red. "When they're... in the act."

A slight wave of shock hit Kiran, managing to quickly recover and fire back a response. "I... see." 

Lene continued. "I don't actually have... experience, with anything like that. Romance isn't a problem but... having never been with someone makes the rest difficult." she elaborated.

"And you thought I could help you?" queried the Summoner, suppressing his lewder reactions.

"Well, yes... honestly." Lene responded, almost a sense of shame in her voice. "I think having that experience would help learning the dance. To that end... you're the only one I'd ask."

The Summoner's response was conveyed by the emerging bulge within his pants, but still provided one verbally regardless. "Well... As long as you'd be fine doing something like that with me."

Lene gave a stern retort. "Well, everyone's jobs involve stuff they'd rather not do. Dancing for... unusual men is not my ideal." Lene reminisced. "I'm sure you'd rather your work involve less marching. Oh, you're not one of those unusual men, I assure you! That's why I asked you!" she added, realizing her words' meaning.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Kiran responded, his trademark friendly tone present despite the circumstances.

"So... umm..." Lene nervously pondered, the reality of what she'd asked of Kiran now sinking in. "How do we... begin?"

"Well, we should go simple, since it's your first time and all." the Summoner pondered. "Can you get on your knees?"

Lene obeyed wordlessly, Kiran slowly moving in front of her, only truly noticing her assets' scope as they knelt below him, perfect accessories to her toned frame. After a slight moment of hesitation, he removed his pants. Freed from its constraint, his sufficiently-sized manhood sprung upwards, accompanied by a commendable pair of testicles beneath them. His new servant winced in shock of this sight, but quickly regained her composure, despite beginning to feel a tingle within her own garments.

"Please... stroke it with your hands." Kiran commanded, watching his maintained friendly tone so as not to intimidate the fledgling before him. Lene nodded.

Her right palm's delicate skin met Kiran's shaft, gently surrounding it in a velvet embrace. Her thumb explored his pink tip, as if a cartographer mapping every niche detail. Once suitably prepared, she slowly moved her grip downwards, then doubling back once meeting his recently-trimmed pelvis. She found herself becoming more perversely curious, such a simple motion yet she was compelled to repeat it ad infinitum. The sensation was far from lost on Kiran, a light wave of euphoria coursing through him. A light substance emerged from his tip, noticed by Lene's thumb on another scouting of the furthest reaches.

"Oh... this means you like it, right?" she queried, aiming to understand every facet of this experience.

"Yeah. I'd improve the experience if you used it and your spit." Kiran responded, his lewd aspects rearing its head. "Oh, right. This'll probably get messy and you didn't bring any other clothing. You might want to... take off your top." he reasoned, having found a suitable excuse to see her naked breasts.

"Oh. Right... Well it's not like they're well hidden anyway." Lene broke out in a vivid red, but proceeded despite it. Her left hand reached behind, wrestling open a knot, the pink fabric giving way from around her. Her tits, no longer pressed together, fell apart and to her sides, keeping a full but not unwieldy form, decorated with dainty, pink nipples. A far greater sight than Kiran expected, he struggled to tear his eyes off of the topless, verdant-haired girl blushing on her knees before his erection, her embarrassment completing a truly stunning look.

Lene returned her attention to Kiran, finding a use for her left hand cupping his sack whilst returning to stroking him with her right, maintaining the slow pace. Remembering what he had said, she spat on her palm in a beguilingly endearing fashion, finding a smoother experience when paired with Kiran's secretions.

Drowning in euphoria, Kiran found himself wanting more. "Could I ask you go... faster?"

"Of course!" Lene candidly returned, her own euphoria trumping her usual reasoning. Her patrol of Kiran slid faster, as her comforting fingers caressed his testicles all the while, noticing a slightly firmer form to him every few seconds. 

When Kiran summoned Lene, he did not expect her almost otherworldly grasp to be around him, her beauteous adornments lightly shuffling around as her silk-like knuckle attended to him, light grunts the portrayal of this pleasure. His nervousness persisted, yet it only catalyzed the movements throughout his body. He almost wished it could never end: but unfortunately, he could tell it was nigh.

Lene, entranced by her new plaything, had picked up a considerable pace, both her hands now around the mass in front of her, her fervent action a living piston. She found herself deep in euphoria, savoring the sensation of a man's pleasure entirely at her more than benevolent whim.

"Ng- I'm close-" Kiran got out between groans, a firm presence make its way through its final stretch.

"You're close? Oh, you mean-" Lene began asking, Kiran's warning and her reaction too late, cut off by the emergence of a pure white torrent from before her. Catching Lene off-guard, her thighs collapsed on top of her shins, the first stream having splashed across her right breast. Finding herself in a more vulnerable position, Kiran's phallus spasmed freely as he erupted uncontrolled, the rest resting atop her right cheek and across her forehead, managing to close her left eye before the final mark was made. One last final spurt found itself on her breasts again as she moved, the odorous ooze now merely dripping onto its origin's floor.

Orgasm claimed Kiran, his head rolled back in pleasure, managing to maintain his senses as he looked down at what had become of Lene.

"I... did say it'd likely be... messy." Kiran remarked between breaths. "Apologies for not warning you sooner."

Something awoke within Lene, lightly tampering with the streaks burdened upon her to her own amusement. "Oh, don't worry about it. I... liked that." she blushed once more.

"Thanks for helping!"

Leaving their encounter at that, Lene accepted Kiran's offer of using his facilities to cleanse herself before leaving, leaving none the wiser to their impure activities. The next day, Lene's routine significantly improved by her new knowledge.

However, something still wasn't right. Was that was down to her own abilities, or being unable to forget her time that night with Kiran? 

As far as Lene was concerned, more time with Kiran was in order.


End file.
